She Will Be Loved
by wItHouT a tRacE fReAk
Summary: He's always there for her...MS


Disclaimer: Not mine

Title: She Will Be Loved

Spoilers: None

Summary: He's always going to be there for her

Author's Note: Songfic to Maroon 5's 'She Will Be Loved'

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_  
  
Martin watched Sam walk out of the elevator towards her desk. She sat down and immediately focused her attention on the computer monitor.  
This...relationship...he had with Sam, it was great. They spent whatever time they had together, spending the night at one of their places. He knew of her failed marriage when she was eighteen and of her affair with Jack. It took awhile before he made the first move but she was with Keller at the time. Then she made the move.  
  
_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_  
  
"Hey." Martin came up behind Sam.  
"Hi. You coming over tonight?" Sam asked.  
He grinned. "You want me to?"  
"I'm counting on it."  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_  
  
Martin struggled to catch his breath. Instantly, Sam pulled him back down for another kiss. God, he never wanted this to end.  
As Sam laid beside him, he watched her as she slept. She looked like an angel with strands of her blonde hair falling on her face. She went through so much in the last year: being held hostage, getting shot, then killing two men, Jack's departure and him coming back. No one could tell she went through all that by looking at her now. It was no wonder Martin would do anything to help her. Even fall in love.  
  
_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I wanna make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_  
  
Martin brushed away the hair that fell on her face. She still didn't wake up. He kissed her forehead and sneaked out of bed. He pulled on an extra pair of sweatpants and went out on the balcony. It was snowing slightly.  
  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_  
  
The balcony door opened behind him. He looked up to see Sam coming out. He smiled at her, holding his hand out to her. She took it and allowed him to pull her to him.  
Sam hugged Martin. He gave up a lot to be with her. He believed in her when others didn't. He was everything to her. And she loved him for that.  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked.  
Instead of answering, Martin kissed her. A brief, sweet kiss placed on her lips. When he pulled away, he noticed was smiling. She seemed content with his answer and snuggled into him.  
In truth, Martin was thinking about her. They both had the court date coming up where they had to testify against Jack. Except Samantha had it worse. She had to testify with her affair. Martin was afraid of how this was going to affect her but he knew he'd be with her every step of the way.  
  
_I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that good-bye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_  
  
He dug into his pocket for his keys, weary from the day's work and court. Martin hadn't been able to see Sam during court but he hoped she was okay. Martin was about to put the key in the hole when he heard sniffling from the other side. He quickly opened the door to find Sam sitting on his couch.  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was using her sweater sleeve to wipe it away. She looked up as Martin walked in. Sam got up and next thing he knew he was holding her in his arms. He didn't need to ask what was wrong; he already knew.  
"Shh, it's okay." Martin whispered to her. "It's okay."  
  
_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I wanna make you feel beautiful_  
  
Martin brushed away some of the tears and pushed back her hair. He lifted her chin up so he could look at her. Sam tried to smile at him through her tears but was failing. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying but to him Sam was still beautiful.  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
(Please don't try so hard to say good-bye)  
And she will be loved  
(Please don't try so hard to say good-bye)_  
  
Realization hit him as he finally knew what Sam needed.  
  
_Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
  
Now was the time to tell her. "I love you, Sam."  
  
_Try so hard to say good-bye_  
  
"I love you too."


End file.
